


Just Sleep In Tomorrow, Yeah?

by noelroeimfisher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelroeimfisher/pseuds/noelroeimfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>noel-fisher-is-so-important.tumblr.com :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Sleep In Tomorrow, Yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> noel-fisher-is-so-important.tumblr.com :)

“Pancakes again!?” Ian laughed, wrapping his hands around Mickey’s waist as the older boy stood facing the counter, mixing the batter.

“Fuck off, I like pancakes.” Mickey half-heartedly shooed Ian away.

“Yeah, me too,” Ian mumbled into the crook of Mickey’s neck, placing small kisses there, his fingers tracing lines along the shorter man’s stomach.

“Ey, cool it.”

“What, you want me to stop?” Ian grinned, sliding his hands into the front pockets of Mickey’s jeans, pulling his hips back toward his own, grinding gently against him.

Mickey turned to face his boyfriend, grabbing Ian’s hands and pulling them away from his own chest. “I’m fuckin’ hungry, man. You’re gonna have to wait,” he smirked.

“At least let me taste the batter then.”

Mickey held the spoon out to Ian, who proceeded to lick and suck at it like it was something else entirely. “Fuck, Ian…”

“You want some?” Ian wrapped his hand around the back of Mickey’s head, pulling him toward the spoon. For a few moments, both boys licked at the batter and at each other’s tongues, before Mickey finally pulled away.

“When the fuck did you get so horny, huh? Didn’t you just get back from a run?”

Ian laughed. “I only ran 8 miles; I’ve got plenty of energy.” He leaned in for a kiss, which Mickey promptly refused.

“Yeah, alright, tough guy. We’re eating these pancakes first. Quit distracting me.” Mickey smiled, pushing at Ian’s chest to back him up. He poured some batter onto the griddle.

“I’m gonna go shower real quick.”

Ian was already halfway up the stairs when Mickey called him back down. “Nah, man, don’t.”

“Don’t shower?” he asked, plodding back down the stairs.

“Yeah, I mean, well, not if…not if we’re gonna fuck after this.” Mickey kept his gaze fixed on the very important pancakes he was making, biting his lower lip in a failed attempt to hide his smile.

“So…either you like it when I’m a sweaty mess, or you want to shower with me later…or maybe both?” Ian couldn’t hide his own stupid smile either, while Mickey maintained his feigned disinterest. “Yeah, I’m gonna go with both,” Ian surmised.

Mickey licked his lips, still trying to hide the grin sneaking across his face. “Just…just don’t shower right now, alright?”

“Okay, Mickey.” Ian sat at the table, as Mickey brought two plates of pancakes over.

“So what’s up with all these 8-mile runs in the fuckin’ middle of the night anyway?”

“5:30 is not the middle of the night, Mick…hey leave some for me!”

Mickey proceeded dumping unreasonable amounts of syrup onto his plate. “Fuck off, this is my favorite part.” He passed the bottle to Ian. “And 5:30 is the middle of the night…or at least it fuckin’ should be.”

“That’s just when I wake up, I guess. And it feels great to run.”

“Yeah, well, good for you, but then I wake up and you’re nowhere to be found and –”

“– and you really hate waking up without me?” Ian teased, expecting a hearty “fuck you” from his boyfriend in response.

“Yeah, Ian, I do.”

Ian’s fork dropped to his plate; no part of him expected such an honest answer. 

“Oh…Mick. I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t real –”

“Just…just sleep in tomorrow, yeah?” Mickey finally brought his eyes up to meet Ian’s.

“Yeah, okay Mick,” Ian smiled reaching out to his boyfriend’s hand.

Mickey flinched at the suggestion of hand-holding at the breakfast table, but then remembered who he was, who Ian was, and how much he’d gone through and would continue to go through to be sitting here right now eating pancakes and unreasonable amounts of syrup with this idiot. “Good,” he smiled, allowing himself to love the warmth of Ian’s hand wrapped around his own.


End file.
